


The Towel

by MutedSilence



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flags, Gay Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Pride, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedSilence/pseuds/MutedSilence
Summary: John and Sherlock have been living together for just about a year in this. Sherlock is given a towel from Mycroft for his birthday.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	The Towel

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in the middle of a class on zoom when I had an idea. While still in the class call I began writing. I actually own the towel mentioned. It's a great conversation starter.

The day started off normal. John had come down the stairs in the morning and saw Sherlock sat at the kitchen table. John had moved through to the bathroom to take a shower before his morning tea. 

When John emerged from the bathroom, only a towel and robe covering his wet body. He moved around Sherlock to the kettle. John could feel Sherlock's gaze on him instead of his microscope in front of him. As he flicked the switch on the kettle, John finally directed his attention at his flatmate. That's when he saw it. A wrapped box with a bow on the lid, just sat on top of the table. 

With a quirked eyebrow, John looked at Sherlock and pointed at the gift. "What's that? Experimenting on presents now?" Sherlock looked towards the present and let out a sigh. "Mycroft. I think it's his idea of a joke. I don't celebrate my birthday, he came over this morning before you woke." They fell into silence as John began busying himself with making tea for the two of them while Sherlock went back to his microscope. 

* * *

A few weeks had passed and John was curious. He never found out what was in the gift, or what Sherlock had done with it. No mention had been made of his birthday. They had been living together for a year and John had never known the mad man's birthday. Sherlock obviously didn't care about that day or anything to do with it, so John left it. 

They had no cases. It had been almost a week and Sherlock was climbing the walls. John had told him to help with some of the household chores. That led to an argument. John had been folding the laundry he washed the day previous, while Sherlock complained about his never ending boredom. "You could help. You always put your washing with mine. Why not just go and wash it yourself for once? It'll keep you busy." 

Sherlock had turned his head towards John, no longer pressed into the back of the sofa. "And why would I do that when I have you?" This led to shouting between the two men. Neither willing to wash the clothes. It was ridiculous. They both knew it. However, they both also knew how stubborn the other was. John refused to give in and wash Sherlock's clothes. Sherlock was just bored and wanted to see how far he could take it. 

* * *

Sherlock's washing was at a standstill. He was rapidly running out of clothes. Still, neither would wash them. He took to buying new underwear and socks. His suits would last longer. He didn't get as dirty as before. Vowing to keep his clothes as clean as possible. This didn't help for his showers though. His towels and flannels were not holding up the same. 

With no other choice, Sherlock brought out his birthday gift from his brother. Inside was a towel. Not just any towel. The brightest towel Sherlock had ever laid eyes on. He pulled it out of the box and unfolded it. The towel was large. Big enough for him to wrap himself completely in the towel. With a deep sigh, Sherlock took it into the bathroom. 

You see. It's not just any towel. This towel was an oversized rainbow towel. It must have belonged to the pride collection. One side was fluffy and warm and the other was more for drying. It was bright and would definitely catch attention. 

Sherlock wrapped the towel around his waist as he stepped into his room. He had just bought new pants and socks the other day. He searched through his draws and bags, nothing. Growing frustrated with himself, he threw the door open to search the living room. "JOHN!" He found John sat in his chair, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes wide. "Where's the bag? I can't find the clothes I bought." 

John cleared his throat and tore his eyes away. He stood and walked around Sherlock to the door. The bag was resting just under Sherlock's coat. He threw it there when he got home and never bothered to pick it up. John walked over and stood in front of Sherlock, "So… A rainbow towel?" Sherlock's face turned a shade of light pink as he looked down at the offending object. He took the bag from John's grasp and muttered a quick "Thank you" before rushing back to his room. 

* * *

Sherlock's washing was miraculously clean from then on. He washed everything as soon as they became dirty. John hadn't seen the towel for a while. It was never mentioned. And yet, it played on John's mind. 

One night as John sat on the sofa with his laptop he turned to Sherlock. Sherlock was making them tea. "Why do you have a rainbow towel? And, why don't you use it?" John was genuinely curious. Sherlock carried on making the tea and didn't say anything. Five minutes passed in silence. Sherlock had placed the tea on the table in front of John before sitting in his chair. 

"My birthday. Mycroft thought it funny to give me a towel from the pride collection. I apparently haven't  _ shown my pride _ . Ridiculous." John's laugh was held back by the fact that Sherlock, Sherlock bloody Holmes, had just come out. John sat looking at the man as he drank his tea. 

John turned his attention back to his laptop and opened a new tab.  **_Pride towels_ ** . He began looking at websites, apon websites, looking for the best price. Eventually he found it. The perfect towel. He added it to his basket and went to check out. "Sherlock? Toss me my wallet." John's wallet was resting on the table near his flatmate. Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed as he looked between John and his wallet. "Why?" 

"Because it's next to you and I'm comfy." John let out a small laugh. He knew what Sherlock was saying but he'd be damned if he let slip what he was really doing. He looked up at Sherlock expectantly. His wallet landed next to him with a soft thud. 

* * *

The next day John received an inbox from the person who sold the towel. They were thanking him and saying how long delivery will be. Sherlock was watching John as he sent back a message. John knew that not knowing would eat Sherlock alive. This would remain a secret, for as long as possible. He only has to hide for a week. "Who is Stephen Peck?" 

John let out a large sigh. His eyes stayed focused on his phone. "Looking through my bank statement again?" The only reply was a grunt coming from the detective. A smile tugged at John's lip. Sherlock continued to glare at John. This was the exact reason John went through a private seller. It would be no good if the word  **_Pride_ ** showed up on his bank statement. "I found a coat online. I liked it, I brought it. It's second hand, brought it from some guy called Stephen. Answer all your questions?" 

Sherlock huffed and swept through to his room. His dressing gown flapping after him. 

* * *

Just under a week later the postie had a parcel for John. He took it to his room and opened it, listening out for Sherlock. Just in case. It was perfect. The towel was well looked after. A bright towel with blue, pink, and purple stripes spread across it. It was still early so John picked up the towel and walked to the bathroom. Sherlock was sitting in his chair, fingers clicking away at his laptop keyboard. He didn't spare a glance at John as he said, "Having a shower." 

John had purposefully left his clothes in this room. His hips clad in his new Bisexual flag towel, he left the bathroom and moved to make tea. It took all his effort not to look at Sherlock. He could tell that he had the man's attention. Holding the freshly made tea, John walked to his chair and handed a mug to Sherlock, before sitting across from him. 

"John?" His voice was small and uncertain. John looked over the rim of his mug and hummed. Showing Sherlock that he had his attention. Sherlock gulped as he looked over at John, licking his lips, eyes darting all over. "What… uh. What is that? The towel? You, You don't have that normally." His voice was wavering as he struggled to get the words out. 

John tried his hardest to act surprised at the line of questioning. He took another gulp of tea before putting it next to him on the table. "Hmm, yeah. You know? Mycroft had a point. We need more pride in this flat. So I got myself a flag." He looked at Sherlock, his mouth open, raw emotion on display. John gave a smile, which Sherlock gladly returned. 

"Wait there!" Sherlock all but threw his laptop and tea as he rushed off to his room. It suddenly hit John that he too, just came out. A weight was lifted off his chest as he thought of the smile Sherlock gave him. A clattering was heard from behind Sherlock's door. 

John had just finished his tea and placed the empty cup next to him to deal with later. Sherlock appeared in front of him. Only in his rainbow flag. He was fiddling with the hem of the towel as he stood next to the arm chairs. "Thank you, John." The words so quiet they could get lost in the air between them. But John heard. 

They sat in silence across from each other, sat in their towels, in their own little bubbles. John placed his book next to him and cleared his throat. Sherlock's eyes flickered upwards and locked on John's. "It's all fine. I told you that day, with dinner. I was also telling myself. I was adamant that I didn't like men. Then I met you. I needed to be told more than you, I think. But with this," He gestures to the towels around their hips, "It's like I finally see that it is  _ all fine _ ." Sherlock places his phone down his eyes finally lifting from John's as he does so. He repositioned himself in his chair slightly. 

"Mycroft was mainly doing it as a joke. Not that I wasn't proud. I mean, I am, but I don't like people to know and make it a big deal. I, I mean… Ugh." He looks over at John, who gives him an encouraging nod and smile. Sherlock takes a deep breath and decides to plow on, eyes moving down to his hands on his lap, "He didn't do it because of the pride aspect. He did it because he knew that I would never tell you." John's expression changed drastically. He sat forward and took hold of Sherlock's hands. 

"Why would you never tell me?" Sherlock was looking at their joined hands. Refusing to look at John. The four hands in Sherlock's lap became three as John took hold of Sherlock's chin to redirect his gaze. His hand moved slightly to rub against Sherlock's cheekbone. Their gazes fixed on each other. The air sparkling between them. Sherlock slowly began to move closer. They were sharing the air between them. John licked his bottom lip.

"I would never tell you." The words filling the space between them. Seeming to take over all the space in the flat. Sherlock's lips parted, he about to speak again. John swallowed the words before they left Sherlock's lips. 

John pulled back, his eyes asking for permission. Sherlock brought his hands up to John's cheeks before he closed the gap. This time they were more passionate. Holding tight to each other. The flat was filled with the sound of the two men grabbing onto each other, soft moans being shared between them. 

The towels lay on the floor. Pathing the way to Sherlock's closed door. From then on, the towels showed up in the wash more often. 


End file.
